Code Name: Tsuki
by Leap of Faith
Summary: She was another Perfect Solider type. Both she and Hiiro were assigned to exterminate Ririna Peacecraft. What neither of them expected was to fall for each other.
1. Prolouge

Title: Code Name: Tsuki  
Author: Nekkyoo Ema  
Rating: Shrug  
  
Just a lil' note: Tsuki could be ANY of the inner Senshi, by the name I'm sure all of you think it's Usagi-chan, it might be, I have yet to decide that. :) Read on!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Code Name: Tsuki - Prologue  
  
  
Beep, beep, beep!  
  
I leaned over and looked at my alarm clock and slammed my palm down on the alarm 'off' button. It was 4:30 in the morning, but that didn't bother me, I had things to do that consisted of me getting up early in the morning like this. After a while, I'd gotten used to waking at such an ungodly hour, as most *normal* people would put it. Jumping from my bed, which was just two mattresses on the floor of my three room house, I walked quickly to the bathroom and rid myself of my tee shirt and shorts that I slept in. I turned on the water for the shower and when it was just he right temperature I stepped in and quickly washed myself. When I was finished, I draped a towel around my long hair and my slim figure. I checked my watch to see how I was going. 4:45. 'Good, I'm early.' I thought as I dried myself off and put on my black, form fitting tank top, form fitting midnight blue pants and brown, durable tennis shoes. The only thing that was white on me was my socks - which you couldn't see anyway - and my under garments, but that didn't really matter. Checking my watch again, I seemed to do that a lot now, I saw that I just enough time to grab a bagel and some juice before I had to report to work. I walked into the kitchen/living room and grabbed the bag of cinnamon swirl bagels and my juice and gulped them both down quickly. Yet again; I checked my watch, 'Kuso! How'd it get to be 5:15 already? If I don't hurry I'll be late and they'll be pissed.' I ran out of my house, grabbing my light blue, knee length trench coat from the back of a chair and hopped into my jeep. My tires squealed slightly as I drove off at a fast pace, but I had to get to work by 5:30 and I live out in the woods so that I wouldn't be bothered.   
  
Slam! I ran swiftly into the building, causing the guard to double take on who I was before I stopped short of a large metal door. I didn't have to catch the breath a normal person would have had to. I knocked on the door and waited for it to open. When it did, I was greeted by a woman with long black hair and dark, mysterious eyes. She directed me to a door and spoke five words softly to me.  
  
"Go on in. He's waiting."  
  
I nodded as I opened the door to the office. I stealthily made my way to the chair and stood by it. The man looked up at me, nodding his head in greeting and motioned with his hand for me to sit in the chair. I did as I was told.  
  
"Tsuki, how are you this morning?" He asked me, never looking up from the manila folder he was sifting threw.  
  
"Daijoobu." I replied. (AN: Daijoobu=I am fine.)  
  
"That's good to hear. Now, Tsuki, we have a new mission for you. You *must* complete it thoroughly and stay with it until we have cleared your coming home. Is that clear?" He said, now looking at me.  
  
"Hai. What is the mission?" I asked.  
  
"Here. This will explain everything. Be at the airport by 1800 hours." He ordered. (AN: 1800 hours = 6:00 PM ^_^)  
  
"Hai. Mission Accepted." I took the manila folder that he'd been looking at earlier and walked out of the room. I nodded good-bye to Hikari, the woman who always greeted me at the door, and walked to my car. When I got in, I took out the contents of the folder and read them at a blinding fast pace. 'I don't believe it.' I thought as I read, 'HQ wants me to work with Hiiro Yui?' I questioned. 'Well, if that's what they want... I guess I'll have to do it.' I put my jeep into gear and went back home to get my belongings. From now until my mission was over, I would be living with Hiiro Yui, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner Rabara, and Chang Wufei. I showed no emotion as I packed my things -most of which were my firearms- and put it all into my bags. Somehow, I would be able to slip my stuff threw the airport inspection, I knew I'd have no problem at all.  



	2. The Mission

Chapter 1 - The Mission  
  
'Kami-sama, these guys are baka no hito.' I thought as I slipped past the security guards with my firearms bag in tow. I handed my ticket to the way to cheerful flight attendant and walked in the air lift to my seat. I buckled in a waited for the shuttle to take off for the L1 colony. I looked out the window, keeping a death grip on my bag the whole trip to the colony, as I was getting off, I bumped into someone that I might have said sorry to but as I looked at them I realized it was Duo Maxwell. He smirked, I just stared at him with no emotion.   
  
"Don't tell me your another so called "Perfect Soldier" now are you?" He asked in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Hm. Duo Maxwell. Age:16, American, L2 colony cluster, height: 156 cm, weight: 43 kg, eyes: cobalt blue, hair: brown, pilot of the Gundam Dethscythe Hell Custom. You call yourself "Shinigami." Did I miss anything?" I retorted.  
  
Duo whistled, "Someone has been doing her homework." He said.   
  
"That's my job. Now if you will be so kind as to show me to Hiiro." I said, still showing no emotion at all.  
  
"No problem." Duo replied as we started for a dark blue truck. 'Jeesh, Hiiro and she are going to be a gas.' He thought as he started the engine.  
  
I pulled out my laptop and started to type quickly, pulling up information on the mission I had to accomplish and also information on my Gundam. None of the other pilots knew I had a Gundam, I decided I wouldn't tell them until I had, or should I say, wanted to. I looked out the window to see us pass a girl and her mother on the street.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Momma!?" A little girl with long hair asked. "Momma? Papa? Are you here?" She asks again. Running towards a room, she sees her parents, she starts to cheerfully greet them, but then sees that they are there on the bed... bullet holes in their backs. "Momma...Papa..." She whispers, then like magic, she shows no emotion in grabbing the 35 magnum from the dresser and runs from the room.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"O genki desuka?" I thought I heard Duo ask. I turn to him, realizing the screensaver was jumping around my laptop screen.  
  
"What did you say?" I ask him, not quite sure if I heard him right.  
  
"I asked if you were okay." He replied.  
  
"Hai. Daijoobu." I say as I turn off my computer. "Are we almost there? I have to get some information to Hiiro."  
  
"About 15 more minutes." Duo replies. I faze off again, thinking of the data my computer had pulled up on the infamous Hiiro Yui and his Gundam.  
  
~Flashback~  
Hiiro Yui  
Age: 16  
Ethnic origin: Japanese  
Place of origin: L1 colony cluster  
Height: 156 cm  
Weight:45 kg  
Eye color Prussian blue  
Hair color Dark brown  
  
Explanation:  
Everything about this young man, who goes by the name of the martyred leader of the space colonies, is a mystery. Hiiro was raised from childhood to be the perfect soldier for the cause of colonial independence, and his guardians did their best to squeeze every last trace of humanity out of him. But in the course of his mission to Earth, and his dealings with the people he met there, Hiiro learned to live as a human being rather than a fighting machine. Now he longed to put his bloody past behind him, but when his "friend" Ririna, is placed in jeopardy and a new war threatens to break out, Hiiro takes his Wing Gundam Zero into battle once again.  
  
Mecha:  
Wing Gundam Zero Custom  
Classification: mobile suit  
Model number: XXXG-00W0  
Head height: 16.7 m  
Dry weight: 8.0 t  
Generator output: 3732 kW  
Thruster output: 88150 kg  
Armor materials: Gundanium alloy  
Armament: twin buster rifle x1, beam saber x2, machine cannon x2  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Yet again I was yanked from my mind by Duos talking. I scowled at him as he talked about nothing that was important to my mission. He stopped in front of a large house, I figured it was one of Quatres' many homes.   
  
"Home sweet home." Duo said to me. I continued to scowl as I grabbed my bag of firearms, and my personal clothing's bag. Duo ran ahead of me while I walked at a moderate pace, my long hair swaying in its ponytail behind me. 'Hm, there's Chang Wufei.' I thought as a Chinese looking teen opened the door.  
  
"Hey Wu-kun!" I heard Duo yell as he ran past the Chinese boy.  
  
"The name is WUFEI!" Wufei yelled back. He looked my direction and stared at me, daring me to challenge him, so I did. I stared back at him, my gaze never wavering what-so-ever.  
  
"Hm." I said as I walked past him.  
  
"Weak onna." I heard him mutter as I passed him. With that, I spun around and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, and with my foot, I tripped him to the ground so that he was on his stomach.  
  
"One: NEVER call me weak. Two: NEVER EVER call me an onna. And three: The name is Tsukino Usagi." I said before letting go of him and walking to the living room to meet up with a grinning baka, one shocked face, one unreadable to the naked eye, but there was a faint smile playing on the corners of his lips. And lastly, there was an expressionless male with Prussian blue eyes. I heard Wufei coming up behind me, apparently attempting to shut the laughing Duo up. I didn't even bother with him. I just walked up to Hiiro and handed him a printout. He read it with the same speed as I had and nodded.   
(AN: ^_^; Teehee, I just HAD to make is Usagi-chan. It's all the more fun that way.)  
  
"Mission accepted." He said with determination.   
  
"What mission, may I ask?" I heard someone ask in a polite voice. Quatre, I determined. I looked to Hiiro to see if he was going to answer or if I should. He nodded to me so slightly that none of the others noticed.  
  
I turned around to face them all, no expressions on my face, "My HQ has issued Hiiro and I to work together in a mission. You four will be given orders later by me from headquarters. Right now, all of you are now under the command of Hiiro and I, is that clear?" I said, giving them a looking just telling them that if they wanted to challenge me, it was going to be the fight of their lives.  
  
"Hai." Everyone, but Hiiro and Trowa coursed. I saw Trowa nod. That was good enough for me.  
  
"Good." I said. I turned back to Hiiro and he nodded. We left the room, with my firearms bag in my hands and my other one in Hiiros'.  
  



	3. Let the Fun Begin

Chapter 2 - Let the Fun Begin  
  
Duo had a look of utter shock written all over his face as he saw Hiiro carry my bag up the stairs to a vacant room, all the while, he was discussing our mission with me.  
  
"Well, that's a change. Two "Perfect Soldiers" under one roof and they have to work together. Lets just hope she's not as trigger happy as Hiiro is." Duo said, sighing.  
  
"Hiiro, will you look at this mecha for me? I'm sure you'll be quite impressed." I said once I had my things in a room right next to Hiiro. He walked to the desk where I had set up my laptop and watched over my shoulder as I accessed a locked file. Soon information flooded the screen. "As you can see, this suit is a combination of Dethscythe Hell Custom, Wing Zero Custom, Heavyarms Custom, Sandrock Custom, and Nataku." I continued as the listings of my Gundam popped onto the screen and stayed there.  
  
Mecha:  
Gundam Chaos Custom  
Classification: mobile suit  
Model number: XXXG-06C2  
Head height: 16.7  
Dry weight: 7.4 t  
Generator output: 3732 kW  
Thruster output: 88150 kg  
Armor materials: Gundanium alloy and crystal  
Armament: Vulcan x2, machine cannon x2, double Gatling gun x2, angel wings (fold in/out), twin buster rifle x1, beam saber x2, machine cannon x2  
  
"Hm. That's an awful lot of armament for such a light Gundam. What makes it light?" Hiiro asked.  
  
"The crystal. The wings, eyes, and handle of the saber and trident are made up of unbreakable crystal. Only self-destruct will break it." I replied looking up at the face of the soldier. For the first time, I saw the look of surprise on his face.  
  
"Who's Gundam is it?" He asked me. Now it was my turn to be the mysterious one.  
  
"If you're half as a 'perfect soldier' as they say you are, you should already know who's it is." I replied as I took the information off the screen and tapped into the database of the school that the other pilots attended. I hacked the student system and made myself a new student.  
  
"Hm. Where did you get it?" I heard Hiiro ask from the other side of the room. I finished my little hacking escapade and turned around to face him.  
  
"My uncle. The head of my headquarters. After my parents, he saw me as a valuable possession and *tired* to make me into a totally emotionless creature, much like yourself in the beginning, but then I realized that I wanted to be my own person. Chaos showed me that." I replied. I felt comfortable talking to Hiiro, he had had much of the same type of past as I.   
  
"What do you mean by, 'after my parents'?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
I looked down, then back up, my eyes showing just a tad bit of pain. "What I meant is that my parents were killed. I'm an orphan." I replied.  
  
"Gomen." He said quietly causing me to look up at him in surprise. I smiled a faint smile.  
  
"Arigatoo." I said nodding. "I'm going to take a shower now, I will discuss the mission with you again tomorrow?" I asked as more of a statement then a question. Hiiro nodded and left my room. I watched him leave, I didn't need a shower, and I'd just said that so I could have some time alone to think. I changed into my tee shirt and shorts again and curled up under my covers to sleep... and think. 'Hm. This is an odd mission for Uncle to give me. I wonder what possessed him to put the two so-called 'perfect soldiers' together for this. Kuso, I hope Chaos is alright.' I thought as I slowly drifted into sleep.   
  
~Hiiros dream~  
  
"No! KUSO!" Hiiro screams as the mobile suits fall on the apartment building. 'That was not supposed to happen.' He thought as he sifted threw the ruble trying to find anyone that was alive. Alls he found was the little girls puppy. "No! This can't be happening! I WANT TO WAKE UP!" Hiiro screamed out loud again.  
  
~End Hiiro dream~  
  
"Huh?" I woke up to the sound of faint yelling from Hiiros room. "That's odd." I said to myself as I got up and cautiously opened my door and walked the few feet to his room. Knocking on the door I whispered, "Hiiro? Are you okay?" When I got no answer I got just a little worried, people our age did not just scream in their sleep without reason. I turned the knob and walked in to see him thrashing in his bed mumbling something about how he wanted to wake up and that his mission had failed. "Hiiro?" I asked again when I was right next to his bed.  
  
"No." I heard him whisper, then he suddenly sat up, a cold sweat on his face.  
  
"Hiiro, are you okay?" I asked again, not trying to conceal the concern on my face.  
  
"It... was so real..." He said in a shocked state.  
  
"Shh... it's okay, Hiiro, it was just a bad dream." I whispered to him. Now he finally realized that I was in the room.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" He asked me with an annoyed tone.  
  
"Hey, don't take that tone with me." I said narrowing my eyes at him, "I came in here because you were yelling in you sleep. You were having a bad dream and I was concerned, is that such a bad thing for me to act like that when my friend is yelling in his sleep?"  
  
"I was yelling?" He countered, totally dismissing the whole 'friend' thing.   
  
"Hai. Now, go back to sleep, I'll stay right here and wake you up again if you start with the bad dream." I said to him as I kneeled down next to the head of his bed.   
  
"No." He started, giving me that 'look.' I gave him the same look.  
  
"Don't make me act like a girl and get all you-know-what-y(bitch-y :)) on you. Now, get some sleep." I ordered. He gave me a quizzical look but lay his head back on the pillows. 'Hm. Why would he be having a bad dream?... Maybe I'll do what my mother did for me when I was having a bad dream... sing.' I nodded to myself and placed a hand on the edge of his bed and stated to sing.  
  
"One day the whole world looks like an open page  
And you've been dancing as fast as you can  
With a smile on your face  
And then the Earth and the sky they all fit together  
And carry me away as light as a feather  
Chase the clouds from the ground in the big, blue sky  
Don't wanna watch it all go by  
  
So I'm gonna fly  
Higher then I ever could  
Feel the wind blow threw my hair   
Feel the sun dance with the moon  
And my feet can't stay on the ground any longer   
With every leap of faith I feel a little stronger  
Wanna swing from a star  
In the big blue sky  
Don't wanna watch it all go by  
  
So I'm gonna fly  
And see for myself what it looks like from up there  
And taste the stardust in my mouth  
Chase the clouds until they disappear  
And my feet can't stay on the ground any longer   
With every leap of faith I feel a little stronger  
Don't wanna swing from a star  
In the blue sky  
Don't wanna watch it all go by  
  
So I'm gonna fly  
Fly  
Fly  
Fly  
  
Higher then I ever, ever could  
I'm gonna fly  
I'm gonna fly  
  
Higher then I ever, ever could  
I'm gonna fly  
I'm gonna fly."   
  
I looked at Hiiros face and saw him sleeping contently, I smiled, "Good night, Hiiro." I whispered as I lay my head at the edge of his. I was going to stay in there all night like I had promised. I felt a hand then grasp mine and I knew it was Hiiros.  
  
"Good night, Usa." He said quietly as we both feel asleep again.  
  



	4. Chaos

Chapter 3 - Chaos  
  
I woke with a start the next morning and looked up with groggy eyes. I saw that I was still holding onto Hiiros hand, 'he must've found it comforting.' I thought as I stretched out the kinks in my neck. I tried to stay as still as possible while doing so, trying not to wake him up, but I failed.  
  
"You're still here?" He asked, a hint of surprise in his voice.  
  
"I said I wouldn't leave, I never back down on my word." I told him as he sat up and let go of my hand.  
  
"That song... the lullaby, what is it called?" Hiiro asked as he looked at me.  
  
"It's a song that my mother sang to. It's "I'm Gonna Fly" by Sydney Forest." I replied standing up and stretching. I watched his out of the corner of my eye. He just kept looking at me like I was Satan himself. "What?" I finally asked as I put my arms back down at my side.  
  
"That scar. Is it from when your parents were killed?" He asked still looking at me.  
  
"Scar?" I questioned, then my facial expression changed, "Oh, this." I said as I pulled up the bottom of my shirt to reveal a two inch long scar. It wasn't a deep cut, but there was one there. "No, I got it in battle. I was trying to dodge some things that an idiot was throwing and a bullet grazed my stomach." I replied.  
  
"Wow, I think that's the most that he's ever talked." A voice said from outside the door. Hiiro and I both turned to look at it.  
  
"Duo." We said in unison. I walked to the door quietly and opened it. A braided haired baka fell into the room by my feet.  
  
"Baka." I muttered, sighing. I stepped over him and walked back to my room, soon after I'd gotten in there did I hear a crash and a yelp. I rolled my eyes and stepped into my shower.  
  
--------  
  
I walked downstairs wearing a loose baby blue tee shirt and tight sweatpants. I hadn't bothered to put my hair in a ponytail since I didn't plan on going anywhere in general. When I got to the kitchen I stopped dead, there was a brown haired baka sitting at the table surrounded by tons of food and the rest of the kitchen looked like a hurricane had passed threw.   
  
"Duo!" I heard someone exclaim from behind me. I turned quickly, trying not to hit the person with my hair.  
  
"Qu-kun!" Duo said with food hanging from his mouth.  
  
"Guys are disgusting." I muttered as I grabbed the bagels and some coffee from the table. As I was walking to the other room to eat in there, Hiiro passed me.  
  
"Not all guys, just Duo." He whispered so that only I could hear it. I stifled a laugh and continued to the dining room. I sat in a chair with one of my feet up on the edge and I thought.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
'Destroy Ririna Peacecraft. Leave no remains, nor clues to her destruction. Make it neat, like it was an OZ bombing.' The paper that was inside the manila folder read. "Oi. Kill the onore? That'll be fun." I said to myself.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"Do you always space out like that?" I heard someone ask me. I realized that I had my coffee cup halfway to my mouth. I looked up and saw Hiiro sitting down in the seat across from me.  
  
"Err, no, I was just thinking." I replied, finally taking that sip of coffee. For the duration of the time we sat there in silence. I sighed again before letting my gaze wonder around the room. I saw that Wufei was scowling at the TV, Trowa and Quatre heading into the music room. Soon I heard a song being played by a flute and violin. Duo could be heard laughing at something and a paper being sifted threw, I figured that he was reading the comic section of the newspaper. I looked back to Hiiro to see him watching me, 'Kami, I hate when people do that.' I thought.  
  
"Lets go." He said to me. I nodded at got up, putting my hair in a tight bun with the rubber band that was on my wrist. We walked out the door and heard Duo ask us where we were going.  
  



	5. Mission Number Two

Chapter 4- Mission  
  
I got into a small black car as did Hiiro and we drove off towards a building. The building that should have gotten my Gundam last night. When we arrived at the run-down looking building I put my 35 magnum in the back waist band of my sweats and walked in threw the door, Hiiro in my wake. A guard showed Hiiro and I down a corridor that lead to my Gundam. Two large metal doors were opened as I walked in.  
  
"Tsuki, good to see you again!" A man in a white coat with a bald spot hidden in a bad comb over of blonde hair said when he saw me.  
  
"Uncle, it's nice to see you, I didn't know you'd accompany Chaos here." I replied giving the man a slight hug.   
  
"Well, it is my favorite Gundam and it does belong to my favorite niece so I decided to come along." He said to me as we walked to a control panel.  
  
"Aunt Hikari yelled at you again?" I asked, knowing full well that he was here because of that reason.  
  
"Hai." He sulked momentarily then looked back to Hiiro. "Hiiro Yui, pleased to meet you, I trust you know your assignment." He asked.  
  
"Hai." Was Hiiro curt response. I walked to the panel and pressed a button. Lights came on from all sides to show my Gundam, Chaos.  
  
"What did you repair?" I asked as I surveyed my Gundam.  
  
"Nothing. Everything is hopefully in working order, go and check it out if you want. Hiiro, you can go too." My uncle said.  
  
"Arigatoo." I said, I looked back a Hiiro and nodded as if to say that it was okay for him to follow and look. I jumped into the open hatch and looked at the control panel and the two orbs and two pedals.  
  
"Where are the controls for the arms and legs?" Hiiro asked from behind me.  
  
"You're looking at them." I said pointing to the orbs and the pedals.  
  
"How the heck do you get this thing to work?" He asked.  
  
"Easy. I sit in the seat with the orbs in hand, feet strapped into the pedals. I move my feet to get the legs to move, and the orbs for the arms." I said as I sat down a demonstrated what I meant.  
  
"How does it self-destruct if there is no button?" Hiiro asked quietly.  
  
"My brainwaves. If I really want to self detonate, it'll do it. It doesn't matter if I'm in or out of the Gundam." I replied as I jumped from the hatch. I walked back over to my Uncle and waited for Hiiro.  
  
"So do you have the missions for the rest of the guys?" I asked him.  
  
"Sure do. Here you go." My uncle handed me another folder and I took out the paper and read it, I could tell Hiiro was looking over my shoulder.  
  
"Anything else you need me to do?" I asked after I finished reading.  
  
"Hai. I need you to spy on Ririna a little before-hand. That way you'll know when she is and isn't around her guards." He replied, handing yet another folder to me.  
  
"Okay. Lets see here..." I opened the folder and read threw what I had to do for the next three nights. 'Oh dear lord.' I thought, I would've fainted if Hiiro hadn't been standing there.  
  
"What?" I heard Hiiro ask. I mindlessly handed the paper to him over my shoulder.  
  
~Paper~  
'For the next three nights you will work at the Bayside Club as a singer. We have received word that one, Ms. Ririna Peacecraft, is there every night.'  
  
~Usagi~  
  
Hiiro took my arm and led me away from my uncle, "What's so bad about you having to sing?" He asked quietly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.  
  
"You have a good voice, I know that for a fact." He replied.  
  
"Well, it's not that," I said, pausing.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I'm... not exactly, um, err,..." I started to say that I had stage fright, but that would take away my 'perfect soldier' domineer.   
  
"You have stage fright, don't you." Hiiro said it for me.  
  
I turned a deep crimson, "Hai." I looked up at Chaos' crystalline eyes and sighed.  
  
"Would it be better if the guys and I were there?" Hiiro asked me, taking my attention from the Gundam.  
  
"We both know Duo, he'll blow the cover. Wufei stands out too much because of his temper. EVERYONE knows what Quatre looks like, Trowa is a clown, and I highly doubt that no one will recognize him. And you, well no offense, but you stick out a lot too." I told him, "I think I'd be the only one no one recognize because every mission I get my hair is a different style, color and length. Plus, I wear contacts that change my eye color." He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"So you think you is the only one who can dye their hair and change their eye color? Anyway, it would be safer if someone went with you." He told me.  
  
"I agree." My uncle yelled from behind us. I turned and gave him the look I'd seen my aunt give him all the time when he butted in. He quickly shut up.  
  
"Okay. You can go, I guess. I don't want the others to hear my voice..." I relented. Hiiro gave a faint nod and we walked back to my uncle. "Okay, mission accepted. Now, I just have one question."  
  
"Go for it." He replied.  
  
"Why do we have to kill her? I know some damn good reasons, but why?" I asked, this caused him to look up at me with a shocked face, I could tell Hiiro was giving me the same look.  
  
"She is trying to get the Gundams destroyed and the pilots killed, including you...no especially you, Usagi. Ever since that fight, she's been out to get you." He finished what he was working on and looked back to me.  
  
"Hai, now I remember." I muttered. I remembered that day all right, it was Ririnas birthday and I was there to make sure that no one but me, or the other pilots, killed her. She must've known who I was or something because she tried to throw me out. That's when our fight happened. She punched, I punched and knocked her out cold. I grinned at my uncle sheepishly, "She deserved to be punched out." I said.  
  
"Oi." He replied, rolling his eyes.  
  



	6. Clubbing

Chapter 5- Clubbing  
  
I drew in a deep breath of the cool night air, I was outside out the house waiting for Hiiro to come outside. Tonight was my first night at the club and I'd dyed my hair brown and cut it to the small of my back, my eyes were now green instead of blue and I was in a short black dress. 'God, I hate dresses, they are just so...girly.' I thought. I turned around on the doorstep when I heard the door opening. What I saw made my eyes widen. There was Hiiro, in some slacks and a nice shirt... but his hair was no longer brown, but red and his eyes were now brown.   
  
"Oi. Hiiro in nice clothes? What's the occasion?" I heard Duo ask.  
  
"It's a mission." I told him with a glare, I grabbed Hiiro by the arm and lead him to the car. "I seriously hate dresses..." I muttered quietly. I got in on the passenger side of the jeep and Hiiro got into the drivers side. I turned on my lap top to check my e-mail since my uncle was always sending last minute instructions. "Oh, crap."   
  
"Nan desuka?" Hiiro asked not taking his eyes from the road.  
  
"Change of plans, we are to kill her tonight, there is a party at the club. Ririnas wacko people only, plus the people that work there. Apparently they are all against us, so that means..." I trailed off.  
  
"Boom." He finished for me.  
  
"You got it. Do you keep anything in the jeep? I need to make some explosives to set up around the building."   
  
"What about the workers, they are civilians, they shouldn't be killed." Hiiro questioned and motioned behind the seat at the same time.  
  
"Not entirely, most of them are OZ soldiers sent to try to kill her, but that's our job. The others, well, I'll get them out, no worries about that." I replied as I started to work on a few things. I'd found three explosives in the back that were ready for use, and some supplies to finish the rest. By the time we got to the club I was finished. "Okay, you set them up and I'll get started, set them to o off at 9 o'clock. Got it?" I told him as I got out of the jeep.  
  
"Hai." Hiiro replied before going to set them up.  
  
I walked into the bar and checked in with the boss there before I went threw the songs backstage to see what one I would sing before all hell broke loose. 'Oh, this is a good song, and I know it by heart so it shouldn't be that hard.' I thought as I picked out a song called 'There She Goes' by one of my favorite bands, Sixpence None the Richer. I walked out on stage after informing the man with the CD's of what song I was going to sing. I adjusted the microphone and waited for my cue. Soon the music started and I soon followed.  
"There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains  
  
There she goes  
There she goes again  
Pulsing through my vein  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains  
  
There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains  
  
There she goes  
There she goes again  
She calls my name  
She pulls my train  
No one else could heal my pain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains  
  
There she goes  
There she goes again  
Chasing down my lane  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains  
  
There she goes  
There she goes  
There she goes" When the song ended I did a curt bow and walked off the stage to go get some "fresh air."  
  
"Everything is ready, just tell me when." Hiiro said from the shadows outside the door.   
  
"Okay, I'll get the people that aren't with OZ and don't hate us out. When I get them to that building over there, hit the detonator." I replied and headed back inside. I said that I would sing another song in about twenty minutes and I rounded up the girls that were civilians. "Hey, the boss said he wanted us to check out that new club down the street, you in?" I rallied.  
  
"Hai." Coursed the girls. I knew all of them were dying to go into the club and now this was their chance. "Okay, lets go." I herded them out the back door and checked again to see if Ririna was still sitting there. She was. Once everyone was outside and down the street I said, "Hey, I forgot to tell the boss that we were going, go on in without me." I said giving them a look that made them all get inside quickly. I ran back to Hiiro and told him now was a good time.  
  
"Okay, here goes." He said as we got away from the building. Click. Boom! We had our own little personal fireworks show.  
  
"Lets get out of here." I said running towards the jeep in the shadows.  
  
"Hai." Hiiro replied speeding off in the truck. I opened up my lap top to tell my uncle that we had accomplished our mission and to see what my new orders were.  
  



	7. Asking

Chapter 6- Asking  
  
I hadn't gotten any new orders from my uncle when I checked my lap top before I went to bed that night so I figured that he was asleep already. Right now I was in the kitchen making some instant mashed potatoes.   
  
"Any new orders from your uncle?" Hiiros voice asked from the doorway.  
  
"Iie. He was lazy or tired from his trip and he went to bed early." I replied.  
  
"It's only 9:30." Hiiro said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"And he's only 49." I said sitting down with a bowl full of mashed potatoes. "Help yourself to some if you want, Hiiro." I said. I saw his walk to the pan out of the corner of my eye and then I thought, 'what is my new mission going to be? I like it here with the guys, it's a lot less lonely... wait a minute I'm supposed to like being alone. Aren't I? It's cool hanging out with Hiiro, he's a lot like myself, yet he doesn't know it.' We both sat there in our silence and just continued to eat. 'Am I going to have to leave here? What do I say to my uncle? 'Hey, I just want to stay here and live with five guys, I hope you don't mind!'' I rolled my eyes and chuckled a bit.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hiiro asked in that annoyed tone of his. I gave him that look again.  
  
"I was just thinking of something funny. That's all." I retorted. I got up and put my bowl in the sink and rinsed it out, "Night, Hiiro." I walked up the stairs to go to bed.  
  
~One month later~ (AN: ^_^; Teehee.)  
  
I was still with the guys since my uncle hadn't given me new orders yet. I looked up at my wall at the framed article with the headline "Ririna Peacecraft found dead in Club bombing" I really liked that article. For the month and a half that I'd been living with the guys, Hiiro hadn't had anymore bad dreams, I beat Wufei many times in wrestling and sword play, and Trowa and Quatre were teaching me how to play the clarinet. Duo went on getting yelled at by me for snooping around in my room. I turned my head towards my lap top at the sound of me having mail. 'Finally, orders from uncle.' I thought as I sat down and opened up the email. It read:  
  
Dear Tsuki,  
I've read about you and your accomplishments with your Gundam and the way you've handled yourself. I am no stranger to you, you know me well. Almost as well as I know you. If you want to know who I am, meet me at the Warf in an hour. Bring anyone you like.   
  
-Nohbdy  
  
"Okay, why and how does someone know of my Gundam and me? And just why would they use the name 'Nohbdy' isn't that from that story "The Odyssey"?" I said to myself aloud. 'I better check it out just in case, I don't want anyone to know of my Gundam.' I got into my clothes that I had worn the first day I'd gotten to the place and walked downstairs.  
  
"Whoa. Where are we off to?" Duo said with a whistle. I smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Where's Hiiro?" I asked. Duo rubbed his head and looked up at me.  
  
"He left about an hour ago. Who knows to where. Why?"  
  
"I thought he might want to go to see my uncle with me, but that's okay. I want some alone time. Bye." I said walking out the door and towards the Warf. 'Ohh, this better not be some weirdo out to kill me for getting that onore Ririna.' I thought as I rounded the corner of the Warf. I stopped dead in my tracks, 'what the hell is Hiiro doing here?' I asked myself then continued to walk so I could ask him that very question. "Yo, Hiiro, what are you doing out here?" I asked.  
  
"Thinking and waiting." He replied in a low voice.  
  
"About?" I asked leaning my forearms on the railing and looking out at the sky.  
  
"Thinking about when I will get a new mission. And waiting for it." He answered.  
  
"Hm, so I'm not the only one that hasn't gotten a mission. Maybe it's because when Ririna was killed and OZ fell there's been no need for us and our Gundams." I said.  
  
"If we don't need to fight anymore, what are we to do?"   
  
"Well, I'm sure that we can find something. No one just has one talent." I replied.  
  
"Except for me. I was born to fight and that's all I know how to do." Hiiro said, looking down, "I never have had the chance for a real life."  
  
I rolled my eyes and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Hey, what the?" He yelled at me.  
  
"Well, someone had to knock some damn sense into you! You do have other talents! I've seen, no, I've *heard* you singing." I yelled back. His face when ashen, and his eyes widened. (AN: Lol, Hiiro singing? XD Damn, I kill myself.)  
  
"You have?" He sputtered.  
  
"Hai. One good thing to being a girl. No one knows that your around when you think you're all alone." I said.  
  
He raised his eyebrow again, and looked at me with a quirky smile playing on the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Nope. Don't smile, it's against your rules." I said with a grin that made him break out into an all out smile.  
  
"What do you think you'll do? And what about the guys?" Hiiro asked me.  
  
"Well, I don't know for sure about me, but I've got some ideas. And the guys... well, I think they will find something to do with themselves." I said turning around to look at the residential areas. I knew now that it was Hiiro that had sent the email. "Whatever it is, I hope they love it."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END! Okay, I know, crappy ending, but it's a cute one at that. So anyway, buh-bye!  
  



End file.
